El ser padres
by NikkoNaruHina
Summary: Se preguntaran que se siente ser padres...pues todo empeza despues de que la cuarta guerra ninja acabo...y al enterarse de que hinata esta embarzada de nuevo..una emocion con la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia sera mas complicado de lo que creen...con una hija de ocho años que siente que ya no la quieren..¿que harian? si deseas saber mas averigualo y leeanlo..
1. Cap 1

_Hola espero que les guste mucho mi nueva historia...bien la presentare mi historia y esta se llama..._

* * *

**_El ser padres_**

**_Por_**

**_NikkoNaruHina_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Comenzamos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Es una mañana del domigo...como siempre ese era el unico dia de descanso...toda la semana era siempre papel tras papel en la oficina...de ser un chico sin nada todo cambio cuando se convirtio en hokage y contrajo matrimonio con hyuga hinata...al año supe que tendriamos un bebe...tanto que me emociono saberlo...cuando nacio era una niña hermosa..es tan identica a su madre..que decidi yo ponerle nombre a esa princesa...y le puse haruka..mi pequeña haruka..mi hija fue creciendo..que le organizamos una gran fiesta como siempre quise yo...cuando haruka cumplio los ocho años me sorprendio con la tecnica que a mi se me difilcltaba mucho..._

-viste papa pude hacerlo...-dijo haruka con un entisiasmo-mama me viste pude hacerlo...

-es increible haruka...ha sido estupendo..-dijo hinata

_Como no enamorarme de ella...siempre tan atenta a los demas...y con un gran corazon por eso la eleji para que sea la madre de mi hija...entonces me dio la mejor de las noticias.._

-en verdad...-dijo naruto-entonces nosotros...

-si..-dijo hinata tocandose el vientre-estoy embarzada..seremos padres naruto-kun...

_La abraze que me respondio con la misma intensidad al saber que tendriamos un bebe en brazos de nuevo..._

-te he dicho lo mucho que te amo..-dijo naruto

-pues veamos..-dijo hinata-creo que si..

-como dudaste de lo dire..-dijo naruto-te amo..te amo..

-y yo a ti..-dijo hinata

-vamos...-dijo naruto tomando su mano

-a donde..-dijo hinata-dime que no lo haras..

-tu que crees..-dijo naruto sonriendo

_Subi con ella en lo mas alto de la mansion de mis padres...queria gritarlo al todo el mundo que soy inmensamente feliz.._

-no..no lo hagas..de..de nuevo-dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas-naruto-kun..

_Como no me di cuenta antes de que con ella encontre esa felicidad que tanto anele...cada dia me enamoraba mas y mas de ella..._

-¡OIGAN TODOS..EN KONOHA! -dijo naruto-¡YO NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI..!

-_"no otra vez.."_-penso hinata bajando la mirada con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas

-¡SERE PADRE OTRA VEZ..!-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN OTRO LADO DE LA ALDEA...**

-que fue ese ruido...-dijo ino

-tengo la sensacion de que escuche la voz de naruto-kun..-dijo sai-estoy seguro..

-jamas cambiaras...-dijo ino

-maki que estas haciendo..-dijo sai

-dibujo..es que es muy aburrido..estar en casa..-dijo maki

_Maki es la hija unica de ino y sai...con tan solo ocho años.._

-que se puede hacer...-dijo ino-tenia que sacar tu tecnica...

.

.

-vaya si que la familia va creciendo no crees..-dijo temari

-como sea..-dijo shikamaru-que problematicos son..

-papi...deja de decir esas cosa..-dijo yami

_Yami la hija del medio de shikamaru y temari..ocho años y medio_

-como sea...ire a ver como van los demas chicos..-dijo cho

_Cho la hija mayor de ellos..con doce años_

-eres muy rara a veces one-chan..-dijo yami

.

.

-dime que no fue quien estoy pensando...-dijo sakura

-lo es...aunque sea hokage-dijo sasuke-sigue siendo un baka...

-quien es un baka papi..-dijo itachi

_Itachi...de cinco añoses el hijo mas pequeño de sasuke y sakura...su hija mayor se llama sadaki de ocho años.._

-un amigo hijo...-dijo sasuke-ponte a jugar un rato...

.

.

-¿un bebe?..pense que solo tendrian una hija..-dijo tenten

-claro que si..-dijo lee con un entusiasmo-es la llama de la juventud que no se ha apagado..

-pero que dices...-dijo tenten dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-eso dolio..-dijo lee sobandose-y eso porqur fue eh..

-por decir ese tipo de cosas..-dijo tenten

.

.

-_"asi que otro bebe.."_-penso karim

-no es sorprendente eso..-dijo chouji-la familia va creciendo..

-eso es cierto...-dijo sugetzu-otro sobrino tendras karim

-si...un sobrino..-dijo karim-_"tengo la sensacion de que el bebe sera mas poderoso que el.."_

.

.

-oiste eso shino..-dijo kiba-si que tardaron mucho..

-asi es..-dijo shino areglandose sus gafas-y mas que nuestra amiga debe estar feliz..

-eso si...hinata debe ser muy feliz...con naruto..su hija y el bebe..-dijo kiba

-chicos...aqui les traigo el almuerzo para el camino..-dijo yuu

-que linda eres amor..-dijo kiba

-no hay de que...niños despidanse de papa..-dijo yuu

-nos vemos papa...-dijo shun con su cachorrito en su cabeza

-regresaras pronto..verdad papi..-dijo fuko

_Shun y fuko los hijos de kiba y yuu...shun con tan solo ocho años y fuko con cinco años..._

-claro que si nena..lo prometo..-dijo kiba

.

.

-escuchaste eso...haruka-dijo kizu-tendras un hermano..

-no estaras confundiendo las cosas..-dijo haruka-kizu-kun..

-no..no escuche bien...ya no seras hija unica...-dijo kizu-los hermanos menores siempre tienen la antencion de todos...que se olvidaran que tu existes...

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE**

-porque lo hiciste..-dijo hinata

-algun dia se enteraran...no crees..-dijo naruto-ademas es una de las mejores noticias..

-p..pero..-dijo hinata-no crees que..

_No la deje terminar...la bese en los labios demostrandole que no debe preocuparse..que senti como me correspondia a ese beso..con eso me demostro lo mucho que ella me ama...como yo la amo a ella..._

-te amo...-dijo naruto juntando su frente con la de ella-como no tienes idea hinata..

-yo tambien te amo a ti..-dijo hinata-y con la llegada del bebe nuestras vidas estaran completas...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**_._**

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Cap 2

**_El ser padres_**

**_Por_**

**_NikkoNaruHina_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_No nos precatamos de que nuestra hija estaba ahi escuchando toda esa conversacion...hizo un pequeño ruido cuando nos volteamos vimos a haruka con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.._

-u..ustedes ya no me quieren..-dijo haruka

-no digas eso hija..-dijo hinata-yo te quiero..papa te quiere..

-no es cierto..-dijo haruka-los odio a los dos..

_Eso si que me lastimo mucho...solo vimos como se alejaba de nosotros..pero la que mas le dolio eso fue a mi esposa...cuando la vi que se empezaba a marear..eso me preocupo mucho.._

-estas bien hina..-dijo naruto-necesitas algo..

-no..buscala..busca a nuestra hija...sus palabras..-dijo hinata con una voz quebrada-sus palabras me dolieron mucho..

_La vi mas sensible que nunca...puede que sea con el embarazo...lo que pude hacer es abrazarla..y consolarla y decirle que todo saldria bien..le limpie sus lagrimas y le di pequeños besos en sus labios..y fui a buscar a mi hija mayor.._

* * *

EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...

-yo puedo vivir sola..-dijo haruka-no los necesito...

-no sabes lo que dices hija..-dijo naruto-vivir solo es muy triste..

-eso lo dices porque jamas viviste solo..-dijo haruka

-te equivocas...yo si vivi solo..-dijo naruto-yo era huerfano de padres..ellos murieron cuando yo era bebe..mi vida fue dolor y sufrimiento y unos años despues comenzo la guerra que mi objetivo era acabar con ella y proteger a todos mis amigos..

-de verdad papa..-dijo haruka

-si...porque con tu madre encontre esa felicidad que me faltaba...y que decidi casarme con ella...-dijo naruto-cuando supimos que llegarias a nuestras vidas..tu madre fue la que se alegro mas..bueno yo tambien..estabamos tan contentos..pero con lo le dijiste hoy...lastimaste mucho a tu madre..

-yo..yo-dijo haruka-lo siento mucho...

_Vi como derramaba pequeñas lagrimas..esa misma expresion me recordo a su madre...con un alma pura y noble de corazon..me acerque a mi hija y la abrace..._

-a mi no tienes que decirmelo...-dijo naruto-es a tu madre que debes decirselo..

-papa...-dijo haruka

-anda ya...vamos a casa..-dijo naruto-tu madre debe estar preocupada por ti...

_La vi como asentia con la cabeza...sonriendome esa misma sonrisa me recordaba cuando tenia su edad..._

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**

-mama...yo..-dijo haruka

-no te preocupes...con que tengas un hermanito no significa que no te vaya a dejar de querrerte haruka..-dijo hinata

-te quiero mama...-dijo haruka-y lo siento...

-no importa ya...es hora de que comas..de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

-si..-dijo haruka

_Vi como mi hija fue ala cocina por algo de comer...me acerque a mi esposa y la abrace.._

-crees que soy un buen padre..-dijo naruto-a veces pienso que..

-eres el mejor de los padres naruto-kun...tu jamas dudas...-dijo hinata-porque eres y seras el mejor de los padres..

_Sus palabras me hicieron sentirme mejor que antes..hinata siempre sabe como hacerme sentirme con mas confianza.._

-te amo tanto...-dijo naruto-que no se que haria sin ti..

-yo tambien..-dijo hinata

_Nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana...tarde ni noche...solo eramos los dos en ese momento tan intimo...demostrandonos cuanto nos amabamos cada dia mas y mas..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**_._**

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Cap 3

**_El ser padres_**

**_Por_**

**_NikkoNaruHina_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 3  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...  
**

-estas lista para ingresar ala academia..-dijo naruto

-si papa..estoy lista..-dijo haruka

-ese es el entusiasmo..-dijo naruto

-si...podre al fin vence a shun al fin..-dijo haruka

-asi es haruka..-dijo naruto-y no quiero nada de travesuras..

-si papa..-dijo haruka cruzando los dedos por su espalda

-mas te vale..-dijo naruto

-anda ya vamonos papa..se hace tarde..-dijo haruka

-si ya voy.._"que impaciente es"_..-dijo naruto

_**-sin duda que es igual a ti..-dijo kurama**_

.

.

.

-recuerda nada de travesuras..-dijo naruto

-si papa..-dijo haruka

-naruto-sama..-dijo sadaki

-anda sadaki vamos se hace tarde..-dijo haruka

-permiso..-dijo sadaki

-adios papa...-dijo haruka

_Ya que las dos niñas se fueron.._

-adios hija..-dijo naruto

**_-si que eres un buen padre...-dijo kurama-una hija identica a ti.._**

-es cierto...haruka es la luz de mis ojos..-dijo naruto

_**-eso sin duda...los crios van creciendo...-dijo kurama**_

-si...pero por ahora es mi princesa...-dijo naruto-no permitire que ella y su hermano o hermana pase lo que yo pase...

* * *

.

.

-yo no dije..lo prometo..-dijo haruka

-ya sabes como es haruka con esto..-dijo shun

-ya que...-dijo sadaki-esperemos que no nos atrapen..

-hey..con quien hablas..soy haruka namikaze hyuga..-dijo haruka-jamas he sido atrapada..

.

.

.

-naruto-sama..-dijo shizune

-que pasa...-dijo naruto

-hinata..-dijo shizune

-que tiene...-dijo naruto

-se desmayo...-dijo shizune-y esta en el hospital.

-gracias...ire a verla..-dijo naruto y desaparecio en una nube de humo

.

.

.

-hinata...estas bien..-dijo naruto entrando

-lo estoy .-dijo hinata

-segura..te he dicho que no hagas esfuerzos..-dijo naruto

-lo se..-dijo hinata-es que queria ayudar..

_Siempre ayudando a los demas...a pesar de que esta embarazada...sin duda es la mejor de las mujeres..._

-bueno..-dijo naruto-que te parece si vamos a casa..y me cuentas como va el bebe...

-si...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

-estan listos..-dijo haruka

-aun creo esto es mala idea..-dijo sadaki

-vamos sadaki-chan...sera divertido..-dijo haruka

-si..-dijo shun

-esta bien..que tengo que hacer..-dijo sadaki

-asi se habla..bien este es el plan..-dijo haruka

.

.

.

.

-hokage-sama..-dijo un sense

-que pasa..-dijo naruto

-su hija..esta haciendo travesuras de nuevo...-dijo el sense

-_"le dije nada de travesuras.."_-penso naruto

**_-no es novedad de que sea tu hija..-dijo kurama-es heredatorio..._**

-que esperan..atrapenlos..-dijo naruto

-si hokage-sama..-dijo el sense y desaparecio en una nube de humo

-que pasa naruto..-dijo hinata

-haruka volvio a hacer travesuras de nuevo..-dijo naruto

-no vayas a ser tan duro con ella...-dijo hinata-tu hacias lo mismo..

-ya lo se...pero esto es diferente..porque ella es..-dijo naruto

-la hija del hokage...ya lo se..-dijo hinata

_Jamas me deja terminar la frase...aunque creo que se lo sabe de memoria..._

-esta bien...te lo prometo..-dijo naruto-en cuando me prometas que no haras esfuerzos y te mantengas tranquila..

-te lo prometo..-dijo hinata

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**_._**

**_Continuara..._**


	4. Cap 4

**_El ser padres_**

**_Por_**

**_NikkoNaruHina_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EN LA TARDE...**

-ya sueltame..-dijo haruka-ustedes no saben quien soy...

-lo sabemos...por eso iras a casa...-dijo el sense

-no pueden llevarme a casa..-dijo haruka-papa me castigara...

-eso te pasa por hacer ese tipo de cosas...con tus amigo..-dijo el sense

-eres cruel...al menos deja a mis amigos...que se vayan a casa-dijo haruka

-no te dejaremos...somos tus amigos..-dijo shun

-si estamos unidos en esto haruka-chan..-dijo sadaki

-no..fue mi idea despues de todo...por favor sense dejalos ir..-dijo haruka

-estas segura...su padre tendra los peores castigos para ti..-dijo el sense

-no importa...solo dejalos ir..-dijo haruka-yo afrontare las consecuencias...

-bien...ustedes vayanse a casa..-dijo el sense-camina haruka...

* * *

**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**

-aqui esta su hija...-dijo el sense

-y sus amigos...-dijo naruto-donde estan..

-yo..yo le dije al sense que los dejara libres-dijo haruka

-es cierto..-dijo naruto

-si hokage-sama...permiso..-dijo el sense y desparecio en un nube de humo

-estas consiente de lo que hiciste..-dijo naruto

-si..papa...-dijo haruka-dejame explicarte..

-calla...sabes que debes conporarte...-dijo naruto-debes ser mas educada..no debes comportarte asi eres la hija del...

-la hija del hokage..-dijo haruka

_Hasta mi hija me repite eso...creo que ya se lo sabe de memoria..._

-siempre me dices lo mismo papa...-dijo haruka-estoy cansada de que tu y todos me lo repitan...

-si estas tan cansada...porque no te comportas...-dijo naruto

-ya dime el castigo de una vez..-dijo haruka

-el castigo sera...no salir solamente de la academia a la casa..-dijo naruto-quedo claro..

-si..-dijo haruka molesta-muy claro...

-ahora vete a tu cuarto..-dijo naruto

_Vi como se iba...esta molesta por el castigo pero es lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento..para que aprendiera a comportarse mas..._

-fuiste muy duro naruto-kun..-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero ya sabes lo que pienso de esto...-dijo naruto

-si...pero quiero que confies mas en tu hija...-dijo hinata-solo era un juego...

-lo se...pero de donde habra sacado esas ideas...-dijo naruto-tengo la sensacion que las he visto antes...

-pueda que si..-dijo hinata

-tu sabes algo verdad..-dijo naruto-me lo diras..

-n-no se nada..-dijo hinata poniendose nerviosa-t..te lo juro naruto-kun...

-si lo sabes...y me lo diras ahora mismo...

.

.

-siempre es lo mismo con papa..-dijo haruka

**_-tu padre tiene razon...debes comportarte mas..-dijo ku_**

-siempre estas con el...no entiendo porque tu estas dentro de mi..-dijo haruka

_**-ya te lo he repetido...soy el hijo de kurama..-dijo ku-por tanto estoy dentro de ti...**_

-ya que...papa jamas me cuenta de el..-dijo haruka

**_-logico...-dijo ku_**

-ya dejemos de eso..-dijo haruka sacando una libreta azul-veamos...creo que esto no lo he hecho...

**_-sabes lo que piensa tu padre...si se entera de esto..-dijo ku_**

-ya se...pero esta vez...no dejare que me atrapen de nuevo..-dijo haruka-o no dejo de llamar namikaze hyuga haruka

.

.

-ya...ya te dire..-dijo hinata de las cosquillas que le hacia su esposo-lo encontro en tus cosas...

-que cosas...dime que no encontro mi vieja libreta...-dijo naruto

-pues si...-dijo hinata-que tenias anotado ahi...

-todos mis planes...para divertime...-dijo naruto-ya vera esa niña...

-naruto-kun...porque no hablas con ella mañana...-dijo hinata en unos minutos despues se mordio el labio

_La vi como se mordia sus labios...eso significaba una cosa..._

-de acuerdo...pero tu no te me escaparas...-dijo naruto

-no deseo nada mejor..-dijo hinata-naruto...kun..

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**_._**

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
